


The path of Fatherhood for a Thousand year old

by Chocorinny_333



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: AU, And Michiru is an Oogami, Domestic Fluff, Everything is mostly the same except it's Supernatural, F/F, Family Fluff, Fine it's very different, Mostly follows Shirou's perspective, Nazuna/Michiru doesn't come till later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: A Thousand year old who protects Amacity, and a Witch become family one day. Shirou has to learn what it means to be a father, and Michiru has to learn what it means to be of both worlds..
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Crime never sleeps, how true that was. The Detective stepped out of his apartment building, tired from the day's work.

  
  


Having had to apprehend 5 different criminals in the last few hours spoke of how much work he had until the people of the city would finally be at peace.

  
  
  


He huffed, well, perhaps he wasn’t really a Detective. But it was close to what he was. His job was to protect the people of the city. 

  
  


The thing was, the people of Anamicity were all of the Supernatural. There were a variety of people both alive and undead. 

  
  
  


The Detective, Shirou Ogami, was about to return to his room when he heard a cry from close by. He quickly stood up straight, the cry seemed to be coming from the alleyway. 

  
  
  


He frowned, the cry seemed to come from a small child, probably an infant barely a year old. He growled, he didn’t sense anyone else with the child. Were they abandoned?

  
  
  


He took off towards where the child continued to cry, their voice growing louder the longer they weren’t answered. He stopped once he found what he was looking for, a basket 

with a young baby looked up at him. It stopped crying, seeming to calm down.

“What are you doing here all alone?” He asked her in a soft voice. The child reached out to him, laughing. 

  
  


He slowly inched his hand to where her hands grabbed at the air. She stopped then quickly grasped his fingers with her small hands.

  
  


His heart pounded in his chest, who would abandon such a young child? He watched as she pulled his hand close. She hugged it close.

  
  


He let himself take a closer look at her. She had brown hair that clung to her forehead. Her eyes were a beautiful blue shade, he couldn’t decide if it was closer to the sky or the 

ocean. He preferred the sky.

  
  


He picked her up from the basket, holding her close, gently so he didn’t crush her. He watched as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

  
  


Was she so lonely that she would seek intimate affection from a stranger? He grinded his teeth, angry at the people who would abandon her. He looked up to the sky, and howled. 

  
  


He let out his anger at her parents. His grief at a child who had been abandoned. His sympathy as another who was abandoned by others. He pressed his lips together, the girl child had fallen asleep.

  
  


It seems he wouldn’t be able to sleep today. He huffed, a smile making its way to his face. He’ll have to see if the Mayor could do anything to help the child. He shook his head and left the alleyway.

  
  


He knocked on the Mayors door, they never seemed to leave their building. Shirou preferred it that way though, it was easier to track her that way.

  
  


The door was opened by one of her people, they led him to where the Mayor waited. The Mayor was the creator of Amacity, they made it for all the Supernatural. 

  
  


She noticed how humans would treat the Supernatural, and decided to put an end to it. So she made the city a place where all of them could live in peace. 

  
  


The Mayor looked up from her desk, she spotted the child in Shirous arms, she blinked. Why would Shirou be holding a child? She looked at his face for answers.

  
  


Shirou gave a low growl in greeting. He noticed the Mayor's surprise, which didn’t come as a shock. He wasn’t someone who spent much time with children. 

  
  


“How may I be of help to you today?” The Mayor finally asked after a moment of silence.

  
  


“I found this child abandoned by their parents. I would like to see if you can figure out whether she can stay or not.” He answered gruffly, not looking at the Mayor.

  
  


She smiled, Shirou could be so evasive when it came to things he needed, but she had experience with him. She had known him practically her whole life.

  
  


“I understand. We’ll check. It won’t take too long, I promise.” She smiled at him. Shirou let himself meet her eyes, and nodded.

  
  
  


She got up, and gently took the baby from his arms. They were quite young, they wouldn’t have been able to survive a day on their own. The child was lucky to have been found 

so quickly.

  
  
  


She turned to Shirou, “The baby's a girl..?” She questioned. Shirou nodded in response. The Mayor turned back to look at the girl child. 

  
  
  


She was abandoned in this city, so she must be Supernatural. She could only feel relief that the child’s parents had at least the decency to keep her from humans who wished to harem her. But it still didn’t excuse that they still left her on her own

  
  


Shirou watched as the Mayor tested the child. She held up items that would react to most creatures of the Supernatural, yet the child stood still. Shirou frowned, was she perhaps human?

  
  


The Mayor turned to him, Shirou waited, hoping he wouldn’t be proved right. A human in Amacity would cause disasters. 

“Well? Have you figured out what she is?” He asked once he realized the Mayor hadn’t spoken yet.

  
  
  


“She-” The Mayor sighed in grief. Shirou frowned, what could cause the Mayor to react in such a way. He knew it couldn’t be a human. He closed his eyes and smelled the child’s scent.

  
  
  


“She’s a witch.” Shirou muttered. Was that why she was abandoned? Witches were the bridge between both human and Supernatural. They were born humans, but could use abilities only the supernatural could have.

  
  


The Mayor sighed, “She was born only to have such a fate.” Witches were mostly buried alive once found, or burned. She once again found herself thanking the parents, they seemed to be alot better than she had assumed.

  
  
  


The Mayor frowned, but who would care for the child? Humans wouldn’t hesitate to kill her and she would be a target of many creatures in Amacity.

  
  
  


“Make her registration papers.” Shirou suggested, The Mayor glanced up at him in shock. “I’ll take care of her.” Shirou finished. The Mayor sighed, so many surprises in just one night.

  
  


“Alright. We’ll give you custody of her, but if you find yourself unable to care for her, we’ll find another way.” Shirou agreed. The Mayor smiled, amused at the idea of Shirou caring for an infant.

  
  


The Mayor handed her back to Shirou and sat at her desk, “Have you come up with a name for the child?” She smiled.

  
  
  


Shirou nodded, “I think I have one that would fit her.” He looked down at the child with a look the Mayor could not explain.

  
  
  


“Oh? And what name would that be?” She asked curiously. She couldn’t help but find this charming.

  
  


“You’ll see. Just get the registration papers ready.” He answered, mischief in his voice. The Mayor blinked in surprise, then laughed.

  
  
  


“Will you be giving her your last name? “Oogami”?” She chuckled. Shirou looked thoughtful at the idea, then nodded. 

  
  
  


“Mayor Rose.” One of her people entered with the child's registration papers. She nodded, then looked to Shirou. He took the papers, and wrote.

  
  
  


He handed it back to the man in the suit, then left with the child, he nodded to the Mayor in good-bye, then was gone.

  
  
  


The man handed the papers over to the Mayor. She read through them. She giggled, so that was the name he chose for her. What a rare name for a child. 

  
  
  


She looked out her window, she wondered what the little witch would become in the future. “Good luck, Michiru.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a week after he adopted her.

Crying, loud. So loud. Annoying.Why won’t it stop? Shut up. Stop it. It’s too early for this! Sleep, need sleep...

  
  


Shirou Ogami, protector of the city, and guardian of a child witch, hid his head under his pillow. The cries rang around the room, they didn’t seem to quiet down. He opened his eyes, reluctantly.

  
  


“What do you want?” He grumbled at the child. The girl's eyes glimmered as they looked at him, the crying stopped. The little witch girl, Michiru, laughed. She seemed happy to see Shirou.

  
  
  


Shirou sighed, “Were you worried I was gone? Silly girl, I won't ever abandon you. I promise.” He smiled tiredly. He let the little witch grab his hand. She seemed really into holding him. 

  
  
  


“Are you hungry? I might have something for you. Kids can only drink milk right? I got a lot of milk for you yesterday. Don’t worry, i tried some myself. It’s good.” He promised. He paused, why was he speaking to the girl? 

  
  
  


She looked as though she understood him. He shrugged, maybe it was a witch thing. He wondered if he had to teach her how to do the basics. He sighed, handing her a bottle of milk. He watched her drink.

  
  
  


At least he was a thousand years old. If he was younger this could be a disaster. Well, moreso. He knew he’d run into a problem soon. 

  
  
  


So, he had food, diapers, toys, and the bed. It was caged, so she could fall out. He looked out the window, he hoped maybe today would be a rare day of peace in Amacity. 

  
  


He got a call from the police, a few criminals were closeby, they were up to no good. He looked down at the girl. Should he bring her? Leaving her alone could prove fatal. But bringing her along..

  
  


The girl looked at him, she held up her arms to him. Did she want to come? He frowned, should he bring her?

  
  
  


He picked her up, he might regret this later, but the more he hesitated, the more damage would be done. He opened the window, and jumped out. He followed the path that led to the criminals.

  
  


There was a werewolf, a centaur, and a goblin. They turned once, Shirou got close. He had hidden the child under his coat. He strapped her so she wouldn’t fall.

  
  


He immediately attacked the centaur first. Then the werewolf and goblin. He threw them to the ground. Then stomped on the werewolf. He turned to look for the centaur. He frowned, it was gone. He looked around quickly. 

  
  


He turned to his right, the centaur was too close. He moved away, the girl was on that side. The centaur’s fist flew at him. He tried to turn, he was too slow. 

  
  
  


He stared at the frozen centaur, he took the girl out, “Did you do that?” He asked curiously. Witches could do many questionable things. He smiled, and tied the three up. 

  
  
  


A car pulled up, the police were here. He quickly jumped on the roof above. Yuji Tachiki looked up, he signaled his thanks. Only Yuji Tachiki and The Mayor knew what he did. 

  
  
  


Whenever someone saw how suddenly someone was saved, they would say it was the work of Ginrou. They said they had their protector in the city. People felt at peace knowing someone was out there protecting them.

“If you can do things like that more often, I think i could take you on more of my missions.” He told the girl. He went back into the window of his room.

  
  
  


He sighed, “You were lucky this time. I’ll have to get you a babysitter when i have to work.” He shook his head. He stared at the little witch, she stared back.

  
  
  


“I’ll have to check your diaper. You might have done it. Especially with how fast I was.” He checked the child's diaper, he frowned in distaste. He quickly changed it before the smell got to him.

  
  
  


“Shirou?” The landlady entered his room. He turned to her, baby in his arms. Melissa smiled, “So that’s who was crying! Have you been having troubles taking care of her?” She asked kindly.

  
  
  


Shirou smiled, he liked Melissa and Jem. They were both kind people. “I’m getting through it. I’ve had her for a week now.”

  
  


Melissa clasped her hands together, “The baby’s a girl? How wonderful! What’s her name?” She asked excitedly.

  
  


“Michiru.” Shirou huffed out, amused. Melissa was a wonder with children. She loved them, and they loved her. She was a teacher for elementary students. Maybe she could help him out.

  
  


“Actually, I have to go to work every now and then, so I need someone to watch over her.” He began. Melissa nodded eagerly.

  
  
  


“We’ll take care of her! Just promise when she comes of age she can be one of my students!” She smiled happily.

  
  
  


Shirou nodded, “I wouldn’t trust her with anyone else. As a baby or a student.” He smiled warmly. 

  
  
  


“Jem!” Melissa called out to her husband with joy. Jem poked his head in the room. He noticed Michiru. 

  
  
  


“So this is the child we’ve heard!” She giggled, seemingly happy to see new people. Shirou hesitated before holding her to Melissa. Melissa stared at him then the baby, a question in her eyes. He nodded in answer.

  
  


Melissa gingerly held Michiru close. She was such a beautiful girl. She smiled at her, 

  
  


“Hello little Michiru. I’m Melissa. This is Jem. You’re such a beautiful child!” Jem smiled at the child when he was introduced.

  
  


Shirou smiled, she was loud, ate a lot, pooped a lot, but she wasn’t someone he regretted helping.

  
  


He doesn’t know what made him decide to take her in, but he wouldn’t change what he said if he could. She made him feel things he hadn’t before.

His phone pinged, he sighed, “Would you take care of her for a while? She doesn’t need much. Just milk, sleep and a change of diapers.” Melissa nodded. He thanked her then went to see the mayor.

  
  


He got in from the window Mayor Rose kept open for him. He glanced at her questioningly. The Mayor gave him a look that spelled trouble.

  
  


“What happened?” He asked. The Mayor handed him a file. He looked through it. It was about Michiru.

  
  


Her mother was human and her father was a Fae. When she had gotten the child she knew she wasn’t normal and had given her to a friend. Her friend left her in an alleyway after being chased by the residents, and led them away.

  
  
  


The mother died shortly after. The father also died not soon after. Michiru was an orphan. As well as half human.

  
  


“Now that you know this information, what will you do?” The Mayor asked.

  
  
  


“She is a witch. No matter where she goes she will be hurt. I will protect her. It doesn’t matter where she origins from.” Shirou answered, making his decision.

  
  
  


The Mayor smiled, happy with his answer. She waved him off, “go back to her. Please tell me if she does anything unusual.” She paused. “Oh. What did she do?”

  
  
  


“I took her with me as I apprehended three criminals. She froze one.” He didn’t look at the Mayor. Who knew what she thought of him bringing Michiru into danger.

  
  


“Alright. I assume you found a way to deal with her while you go on missions?” At Shirou’s nod she turned away.

Shirou left, knowing the Mayor had nothing else she wanted from him. He entered his room, surprised to find Melissa and Jem playing with Michiru. 

  
  


He chuckled, amused. They really had a way with children. Melissa and Jem seemed to notice him, because they picked up Michiru. They held her to him.

  
  
  


She held up her hand, trying to reach him. He huffed, taking her in his arms. What a brat. He’ll have to fight this as he’s fought everything else. With everything he’s got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((7 days before chapter 2))
> 
> (Day 1:
> 
> Shirou: EAT. WHY WON"T YOU EAT? It's a carrot, so it's healthy.
> 
> (Day 2:
> 
> Shirou: You should have told me you couldn't eat solid food. The Mayor said you could only have milk.
> 
> (Day 3:
> 
> Shirou: WHY DO YOU POOP SO MUCH!? Tell me when you want to use the bathroom.
> 
> (Day 4: 
> 
> Shirou: So, apparently you HAVE to poop yourself at your age. You don't have to cry anymore though. I learned how to change a diaper. Just tell me when you poop, okay?
> 
> (Day 5:
> 
> Shirou: Go to sleep. Go. Go. Sleep! Sleep! Stop crying!! Ugh!
> 
> (Day 6:
> 
> Shirou: Hey, sleep. Gah. Fine, i'll sing you something. Then you'll sleep. Brat. *Smiles*
> 
> (Day 7:
> 
> SHIROU: I was told to put you in an orphanage if you were too much trouble. I know. I wouldn't ever give you up. Your   
> Michiru Oogami now. You can't run from me even if you wanted to. Maybe a kid isn't so bad.
> 
> (Night 7:
> 
> Shirou: Sleep.....Goodnight Michiru...zzzz


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa advised Shirou to buy Michiru clothes. Shirou agreed. She couldn’t be in diapers every day. He left Michiru with Melissa and Jem. They were good with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe he should have brought Melissa, she seemed more experienced with this. He sighed, looking around the store. He didn’t know what girls liked to wear.

  
  
  


He noticed a child staring at him, she played with her purple hair, staring at him with her green eyes. He decided to ignore her, she’ll leave soon. Hopefully. Maybe.

  
  
  


Maybe not, because she was still staring at him. He turned to her, “What’s the best thing for a 12-month-old? She’s a girl.” The kid continued to stare, staying silent.

  
  


Shirou sighed, “I’ll pay you for information.” He held out a wad of cash to her. The kid grabbed it.

  
  


“12-month-old girls like things that aren’t too tight. Has to be loose. No pants. A dress.” The kid advised. Shirou nodded, He looked through dresses said to be for a 12-month-old.

  
  
  


“Would this do?” He held up a dress. The kid inspected it, then nodded. Shirou put it in the basket.

  
  
  


“Make sure to get different colors. 7 of those is all you might need. If you need more, come back next time.” She told him.

  
  
  


“Will you be here?” He asked. He didn’t trust himself to shop alone. He didn’t know a thing about babies.

  
  
  


“Will you pay me again?” The kid asked. Shirou nodded, if that’s what she wanted, he could do that. “Then yes, I’ll be back.” 

  
  
  


Shirou went to the checkout and paid for the clothes, after getting more help from the kid.

  
  


“If I want to buy clothes again I’ll come on a Sunday.” He told her. The kid smiled, a twinkle in their eye.

  
  
  


As he was about to leave the kid stopped him. He turned, waiting for what she wanted to say.

  
  


“What’s your name, Mister?” She asked, she tilted her head. Shirou raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

  
  
  


“Shirou. I hope to have your services again next time.” He said. The kid looked at the floor, a thoughtful look on her face.

  
  
  


“I’m Marie Itami, and i look forward to my new favorite customer!” She waved goodbye as he left the store. 

  
  


He let himself walk towards where he lived. He wanted to clear his thoughts and think about a few things.

  
  
  


He never regretted adopting Michiru these past 12 months. At first, he had just suggested it on a whim, but now he was glad he decided to adopt her.

  
  
  


He wondered what life she would have led if she had gone to the orphanage except for being adopted by him. 

  
  
  


He knew what the orphanage was like. She may have made a friend or may have not. Kids would torment her. She would never be chosen. She would doubt herself.

  
  


He sighed, he was glad she never had to go through that experience. He looked up at the sky, reminded of his internal torment one day.

  
  


He had wondered whether her eyes were the color of the sky or the color of the ocean. He had argued that the sky was better. He didn’t like the ocean. He smiled, he remembered how he had concluded how her eyes were the sky reflected on the sea.

  
  


He opened the door to the building he lived in. He slowly moved up each step, taking his time to go to his room. He hadn’t realized how quickly he had made it home.

  
  
  
  


He held his breath and breathed out. He opened the door to his room. Melissa was reading a book to Michiru as she held her in her lap.

  
  
  


Michiru looked interested in the pictures the book had. Shirou glanced at the title. Oh. Little Red Riding Hood. He smiled as he listened to Melissa tell the part about the wolf.

  
  
  


He set the clothes into a drawer. It was where his clothes would go from now on. He kept the red one out. Michiru looked up, she noticed Shirou. 

  
  
  


“Baba!” She cried out, holding her hands out to him. He picked her up, he smiled at her. He felt an odd feeling in his chest ever since she first called him “Baba”

  
  
  


“I got her some clothes.” He showed Melissa the red dress. Melissa let out a laugh from shock. 

  
  


“Red? Does that make you the wolf?” Jem spoke up. He seemed to have just finished making a small table for Michiru. It was made of metal so she wouldn’t get a splinter from wood.

  
  
  


Shirou smiled, “I suppose I am hungry.” He looked at Michiru thoughtfully. Michiru giggled, Shirou turned to Melissa. “I need help dressing her.” He admitted. He didn’t know if he could handle it. 

  
  


He could crush her without knowing. Melissa laughed, she couldn’t understand why he found it so hard to admit he couldn’t do things.

She guided him through it step by step. His movement was awkward but precise. She was glad she was around to help him. She feared for what would have been if she wasn’t around.

  
  
  


“Oh my! She looks so cute!” Melissa squealed with joy. Shirou smiled down at Michiru. Melissa wasn’t wrong. The dress was a great match for Michiru.

  
  


Shirou thought back to a month ago when Michiru had spoken their first words.

  
  
  


_ Shirou  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie: Mister aren't you too old to ask a kid for help?
> 
> Shirou: I don't know what you're talking about
> 
> Marie: Maybe i'll tell you if you pay me
> 
> Shirou: Not worth it
> 
> Marie: Fine
> 
> Shirou:...
> 
> Marie: So, can i meet the kid?
> 
> Shirou: How did you-! Nevermind. No.
> 
> Marie: Aww!
> 
> Shirou: Don't even look at her
> 
> Marie: I don't know...! Maybe i will. Maybe i won't
> 
> Shirou: *sighs* I'll pay you to never talk to her in anyway, look at her, or even get someone else to talk to her for you.
> 
> Marie: Ok. But you really are thorough. It's my job to go through even the smallest crack though!
> 
> Shirou: Ugh. 
> 
> Marie: It's still funny though!
> 
> Shirou: What is?
> 
> Marie: You asking a kid for help. You must be really hopeless without my help.
> 
> Shirou: Hmph. Your information is better than any adults
> 
> Marie: Maybe i'll let you ask for information at a lower price than most *Blushing*
> 
> Shirou: I appriciate it. Without you i'm hopeless, right? *Smiles smugly*
> 
> Marie: Thank you for asking for my help.
> 
> Shirou: ???
> 
> Marie: Heh. Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Michiru’s first day at school! How exciting!” Melissa cheered with joy. Michiru grinned with pride. She didn’t know what school was but she knew one thing. Only older kids got to go.

  
  
  


“Where Shirou?” Michiru frowned. He wasn’t anywhere. Was he at work? She pouted. She wanted Shirou to be the last person she saw before she went to school.

  
  
  


“Oh! I’m sure he’ll be back soon..” Melissa muttered. She rested a hand on her cheek in dismay. Where was Shirou? Michiru won’t be very happy that he was gone. It’s been 5 years. He should be more experienced with a child!

  
  
  


Something flew in from the window and smashed into the bathroom. Michiru took a timid step towards it. What could it be Kuro? She turned towards his resting spot. Nope.

  
  
  


The creature stood up, towels covering it’s form. He must have bumped into where the towels were stored.

“Michiru.” It called out in a familiar grumble. Michiru beamed, she ran to the creatures arms wide for a hug. The creature pulled her into an embrace.

  
  
  


“Shirou!” She cried. She was glad he could make it. She almost thought he would miss her before she had a chance to even see him.

  
  
  


“Michiru. You’re going to school?” He paused. He groaned. He had forgotten all about it. He was glad he had come earlier than usual today. Michiru would have ignored him for days if he missed her. 

  
  
  


He smiled, there was a time he would have dismissed the idea. He would have thought it was for the better. She had become annoying the first few weeks she could talk. 

  
  
  


She asked for everything. Cried when she didn’t get it. Shouted when he said no. Complained when he did get it.

  
  
  


But he also learned that there were good moments. When she told him that she loved him. Hugged him when sad or happy. He found that he truly cared for her.

  
  
  


“Yes, Papa!” She grinned. He remembered when he had first heard her say that. He was both flustered and shocked. He remembered telling her he wasn;t her real dad.

  
  
  


But she had said that she didn’t care. He was still the one who took care of her and was the one she loved. So he was her Papa. Even if he wasn’t by blood.

  
  
  


“Alright then. I’ll drop you off.” He smiled down at her. She had grown so much. She nodded, following him as he went outside.

  
  
  


“Papa. Can we walk there? I want to spend as much time with you as possible! And, i don’t really like cars much.” She mumbled the last part quietly.

  
  
  


“Alright. I don’t like cars either.” He patted her on the head. She laughed, smiling up at him.

  
  
  


“I know! You don’t even have a driver's license! You only got a license for your bike!” She giggled.

  
  
  


“That’s right. Why waste my time on something i won't ever need? In any case..” he glanced at her hesitantly.

  
  
  


“Hm? What’s the matter Shirou?” She tilted her head in curiosity. Shirou sighed, shaking his head

  
  


“When you go to school..” He paused, “..Make sure you don’t let anyone talk down to you. Make a friend if possible. And-” He stopped, when he heard a suddenly snort.

  
  
  


He looked down at Michiru. She was covering her mouth, trying her best to hold in her laughter. Though she was failing.

  
  
  


“Don’t worry Shirou! I will!” She stopped walking once they were in front of the school. The school wasn’t far from where they lived, so it made sense that in the amount they took talking they would make it

“Bye! See you after school!” Michiru waved as she walked up the steps. She looked back suddenly. She ran over to Shirou, hugging him.

  
  
  
  


“Have a nice day at school Michiru.” He replied, hugging her back. She nodded, and ran up the steps, she gave him a final wave, and entered the school.

  
  
  
  


He sat on the couch in his apartment. He glanced at Michiru’s possessions. They were either things he got her or things Melissa and Jem got for her.

  
  
  
  


Melissa taught Elementary students, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about Michiru. She was going to be fine. She wasn’t going to regret going to school.

  
  
  


What if she hates it though? What if leaving her there was a mistake? Shirou shook his head. He needed to clear his thoughts. He took a walk around the neighborhood. He was told that it helped with clearing one's mind.

  
  
  


“Hey, Shirou!” The little girl called out to him. Shirou turned, he sighed in exasperation.

  
  
  
  


“Marie.” He greeted me. She smiled moving from her place behind the mailbox.

  
  
  


“It’s been a while. I was taking a little stroll when I saw you walk by. You look stressed. You can talk to me about it!” She clasped her hands.

  
  
  


“It’s nothing important. In any case, you came at the right time. I need help.” Shirou watched as Marie rubbed her palms together.

  
  
  


“On one condition. My birthday is coming up soon. I want you to do me a favor. Then the information will be given. Now promise!” Marie shouted dramatically.

  
  
  


Shirou rolled his eyes, “I promise i will do you a favor for your birthday.” Marie nodded.

  
  
  


“Good! Let me see. Your baby dolls are going to school, right?” Marie hummed in thought.

  
  
  


“Yes. I need to do something when she gets back.” Shirou admitted. There was no used hiding things from Itami.

  
  
  


“I think she’d be happy if you just were there. You know, ask her about her day. Eat together. Remind her you love her. Geez. You’re so dumb. 

  
  
  


I can’t believe I have to help an adult out with such simple things. Well, i don’t mind. You are my favorite customer!” Marie cheerily informed.

  
  
  


Shirou nodded, he turned to return to his home, thanking Marie for the help.

  
  
  


He looked at the clock once he entered his home, it was time for Michiru to come back. Melissa would be bringing her home at any moment. What should he do?

  
  
  


Kuro flew over to Shirou. He landed on his shoulder. He sighed, a small smile on his face. He didn’t need to act so nervous. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, Kuro. I probably would have done something stupid without you.” He heard the doorknob turn. 

  
  
  


“Shirou!” Michiru ran into his already open arms. Shirou smiled as they embraced.

  
  
  


“How was school today?” He asked patting her on the head when she moved away from the hug.

  
  
  


“It was fun! Melissa made us do fun stuff! Oh! And I made a friend! Her name’s Nazuna! She’s really nice!” Michiru continued to talk about her day at school.

  
  
  


“I’m glad to see you had so much fun.” Michiru looked down.

  
  
  


“I missed you, Shirou..” She whispered quietly. Shirou was glad he had good hearing, or he would have missed it.

  
  
  


“I missed you too, Michiru.” Kuro perched on Michiru’s head.

  
  
  


“Kuro! Go Away! Don’t! You might poop on my head!” Michiru tousled with Kuro. Fighting to see who would gain ownership of the top of her head.

  
  


Shirou sighed, things would be best if they stayed this way. But when she grows older, her magic will awaken. He’ll have to find a way to keep her safe when that happens.

  
  
  


He had been secretive when it was about his work. Nobody knew he was the one who kept their city safe. He wanted to keep it that way.

  
  
  


He remembered making an excuse too embarrassing to even think about when a bomber was said to be sighted when he took Michiru out for ice cream.

  
  
  


He had left her with the Mayor, who had come to enjoy the ice cream as well. He watched as Michiru laughed as Kuro pecked her on the head.

  
  


He would keep her safe, and make sure she doesn’t have to live her life in shame of what she is. He laughed, moving Kuro off her head.

  
  


She pouted, complaining about why he hadn’t saved her earlier. He shrugged, which got her to get even angrier.

  
  


“Stupid Shirou!” She shouted. She started laughing, Shirou joined in. Things would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the park)
> 
> Michiru: Shirou? Where are you going?
> 
> Shirou: I! Is saw a squirrel! I must catch it!?
> 
> Michiru: Oh. uh..ok?
> 
> Shirou: *Runs off to catch criminal*
> 
> at the aquarium)
> 
> Shirou: Continue looking at the fish
> 
> Michiru: What's wrong?
> 
> Shirou: The fish look sick! I need to check with the managers!
> 
> Michiru: Oh no! Ok Shirou! Help them..
> 
> Shirou: *catches the criminal*
> 
> at the store)
> 
> Michiru: That guy stole candy. Isn't that bad?
> 
> Shirou: Yeah. It is.. you should try this on! 
> 
> Muichiru: Ok. *goes into the changing room*
> 
> Shirou: *Apprehends thief and forces them to pay*
> 
> at school)
> 
> Nazuna: What does your dad do?
> 
> Michiru: It's a secret
> 
> Nazuna: just a hint?
> 
> Michiru: Fine. He's a superhero! He keeps people safe
> 
> Melissa: A superhero? How sweet
> 
> Muichiru: no. I mean it! He really is a Superhero
> 
> Nazuna: What makes you think so?
> 
> Michiru: He always disappears when there is danger and comes back when the danger is gone!
> 
> at home when Muichiru is at school)
> 
> Mayor: Does she know?
> 
> Shirou: Of course not! I'm very secretive! She suspect nothing!


	5. Father's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's day in Muichiru's perspective!!

I’m Michiru Oogami, age 7. Today’s a very special day! It’s super important! And a secret!

  
  


“What’s so important today, Muichiru?” Nazuna asks me. She seems genuinely confused. Guess she doesn’t know what today is.

Maybe it’s because her Dad’s not as cool? So she doesn’t care so much about this day. I don’t think i could ever be mad at Nazuna though.

  
  
  
  
  


“It’s Father’s Day! You know what that means, right!?” I watch as realization enters her eyes. Seems she figured it out!

  
  
  
  


“Father’s Day? Oh! Now i understand!” Nazuna grins. I’m glad she’s my best friend. I don’t think anyone could be as great as her.

  
  
  
  


“I have to make sure he knows how much I appreciate him! So, i’m gonna make plans so today will be the best day ever!” I feel proud of my goal. Why wouldn’t I? 

  
  
  


My dad is the best. He does so much for the city and me. It kind of angers me to hear him get insulted. But dad’s fine with it.

  
  
  
  


He doesn’t seem to mind. He only cares about keeping everyone safe. Speaking of, I once followed him when he made a weird excuse. 

  
  
  
  


Turns out he’s a superhero! He beats bad guys without anyone knowing his true identity! Well, except me. But i’m not a tattletale.

  
  
  


But what should i do for him? Oh! Right! Dad wanted to try some of that weird food! I’ll make it with Melissa! He’ll love it.

  
  
  
  


It’s not too special, not too lame. Exactly the way dad likes it! I can’t wait to see how happy dad will be.

  
  
  


I make my way back home, a skip in my step. I hop up the steps and into Melissa’s room. She looks up from what she's doing. She smiles when she notices it’s me.

  
  
  


She seems to like me alot. She treats me very kindly. I liked her enough to give her a gift for her birthday. I would give her a gift on Mother's Day too, but i don’t want dad to feel awkward.

  
  
  


“What’s up, Honey?” She asks me. I clasp my hands behind my back, bouncing on my feet. The excitement coursing through me.

  
  
  


“I’m gonna cook for Dad! It’s for Father’s Day! But..i wanted your help..” I shyly glance at her. She seems to like the idea.

  
  
  


“Alright! Let’s make your Father the best gift ever!” She pumps a fist up. I opt to do the same. We march to the kitchen like an army to war.

  
  
  


“Let’s start cooking!” i grin eagerly. Melissa looked at me thoughtfully. She seems to have something she wants to say. I wait politely like Dad taught me to.

  
  
  


“Nazuna lives close by. Invite her over. She can join us.” Melissa suggests. I nod, I like the idea a lot. Having Nazuna around will make it more fun. And I want her to meet Dad.

  
  
  


“Ok! Let’s get her to come over!” I cheer. Melissa walks over to the kitchen phone. I observe her as she puts in the number. She rests the phone on her left ear.

  
  
  


She seems to be talking to Nazuna’s parents. At first she was being cared for by a dumb guy. He was gross. I told Dad about him, then Dad rescued Nazuna. Apparently her caretaker was a bad guy.

  
  
  


Her being rescued made her like Shirou a lot more. She used to think i was lying when i said he was the best dad. Now she just nods along. I’m glad i told Dad.

  
  
  


She used to come to school looking awful. I wonder what would have happened if i hadn’t told dad about him. Probably something bad.

  
  
  


Then again, I knew he was bad at once. He wasn’t exactly good at hiding it. He wanted to use Nazuna for something. I don’t know what though.

  
  
  


I do remember asking Dad what creature I was. Dad said I was his special little creature. I let him change the subject.

  
  
  


I’m kind of scared to figure out. I don’t want to be something bad. Maybe i could be a faerie, or something pretty.

  
  
  


“Muichiru!” Nazuna runs into the kitchen. I blink, was i that lost in thought? I shake my head quickly and smile at my best friend.

  
  
  


“Let’s cook something for dad together!” We high five in eagerness. Melissa smiles at us, she seems to like when we act like this.

  
  
  


“What’s the ruckus?” Jem asks curiously, peeking his head into the kitchen. We wave at him. He waves back. He also treats me well.

  
  
  
  


“We’re making something for Muichiru’s father!” Melissa informed her husband. They have a great relationship!

  
  
  


“Oh? Just don’t make it bitter. Mr. Oogami hates that stuff.” Jem warns us. He’s always helping us with what he can.

  
  
  


“Okay! Thank you!” I wave as he leaves. He can have one too. He’d make a great dad.

  
  
  
  


We start to bake. I kept messing up. I’m really glad Nazuna was there. I bet it would’ve turned out worse than it does now. We try to retry many times, copying Melissa, but we don’t seem to make it quite as good.

  
  
  


“I’m back.” Dad’s voice calls out from the hallway. Crap! This is bad! What are we going to do!? I can’t let Dad eat these! I glance at Nazuna, she’s frowning.

  
  


“I’ll go distract him. Hide the sweets, and clean the kitchen.” I whisper to my fellow chiefs. Nazuna and Melissa nod.

  
  


“Daddy!” I hug him tightly. I wonder what he did today. I bet he was fighting against some vampires who wanted to kill werewolves. Or maybe not. He usually does cool stuff though.

  
  
  


“What’re you doing in the kitchen?” He asks me. He has white hair that looks so fluffy. He sometimes looks like he doesn’t sleep well, but not today. He usually wears black under his trenchcoat. 

  
  
  


“I was helping Melissa out!” I vaguely reply. I bet he could smell the lie. But he doesn’t seems to care.

  
  
  


“Alright. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” I watch as he leaves. I run into the kitchen. It’s completely clean now. And all the good enough sweets are on the tray. Melissa’s and Nazuna’s have the frosting already.

  
  
  


“Dad likes chocolate.” I whisper. I don’t want him to hear us. It could ruin the surprise. I put the chocolate frosting Melissa hands over to me.

  
  
  


I frown, some have too much. We let the pastries cool down in the fridge for a while as we finish the rest of the cleaning. Nazuna tries one first. I try one myself. They taste good.

  
  
  


I sigh in relief. They’re not bitter. Yay.. I Put one in a bag and decorate it to look like a wolf. Dad does look like one after all.

  
  
  


I run upstairs and towards where he sat on his chair. Kuro’s perched on his shoulder, and Dad’s reading. I hold out the pastry to him. 

  
  
  


I close my eyes once he takes it. I can feel myself sweating. I’m nervous. If he hates it, i’ll have failed.

  
  
  


“You made this?” He asks me after a beat of silence. I nod, eyes still closed. The sound of the wrapping being removed slowly is all i hear.

  
  
  


I open my eyes, heart beating in my chest. I look up. He takes a bite. He lets himself really taste it.

  
  
  


“It’s good.” He takes another bite, a bigger one. I jump with joy. He loves it! He loves it! Yay! Hooray! It’s a success! 

  
  
  


I hug him tightly, “Happy Father’s Day!” I shout. He hugs back. I’m so glad he’s my Dad. I don’t want him to ever think otherwise!

  
  
  


“Thank you.” I look up to see him smile. I’m glad he’s happy. He rarely smiles so earnestly.

  
  
  


“How sweet.” Melissa cooes in the doorway. Nazuna is standing silently beside her. I run over to her and guide her toward my dad.

  
  
  


“This is Nazuna! My best friend!” i introduce. Nazuna looks up at him. I put my hands on my hips.

Dad looks at her then me. He sighs, he closes the book he was reading. He gets up. He’s really tall. I wonder if i’ll get that tall one day. Maybe. I hope so!

  
  
  


“Please don’t let her get into trouble. I apologize in advance for any trouble she causes you.” He smirks. Wait! Is he teasing me! I squeak in indignation.

  
  
  


“Don't worry. She’s safe with me.” Nazuna promises. She smiles at me. I grin back. Maybe Nazuna can stay the night. Then today will be even more fun! 

  
  


There will be more fun to come today! Only next year will compete! I smile, i’m glad my best friend and my dad get along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirou: By the way, it was a bit too sweet
> 
> Muichiru: What-!!
> 
> Shirou: It's fine. It's still the best thing i ever had.
> 
> Muichiru: YAY!
> 
> Shirou: Just, make it less sweet next time. 
> 
> Muichiru: green apple, then!
> 
> Shirou: I await when the time draws near.
> 
> Muichiru: You better! it'll be the best!
> 
> Shirou: I know it will


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out so late, but it's out now! Hope you enjoy because the next chapter it's Michiru's turn to form!! Good luck Shirou! ^^

Shirou felt a sort of calm that almost felt impossible to be real. Before Michiru he would have never felt this way. His gaze struck fear in his opponent.

  
  
  


Soft slow movements. Too quick to see with the blind eye. He circled his prey, he could smell the beginning of fear.

  
  
  


He growled, if they regret their actions, why do they do it in the first place? Shirou knocked the men behind him out. No use. There is always more.

  
  
  


“Have you heard? There’s a mystical being that the master found.” that was enough to make him come out and fight.

  
  
  


He grabbed the one he heard speak. “Mystical being?” He asked. Gazing down upon his prey he waited. The scent of the creature he held weakened. It’s form crumbled.

  
  
  


“The master. He found a mystical creature. A fox with many tails.” They choked out. Shirou growled, sending him flying. 

  
  
  


Shirou called Yuji. Yuji would come and take them away. But a fox? Those were rare. He’ll have to deal with the master.

  
  
  


His phone rang, he answered, “ Shirou Oogami.” He waited for whoever was on the other side to answer.

  
  
  


“Um..Dad?” Michiru called hesitantly. Shirou stood up straighter. If he was still in his wolf form his tail would be wagging.

  
  


“Yes Michiru?” He smiled, making his way towards his home. His thoughts went back to when Michiru first called him her father. It always warmed his heart to see her.

  
  
  


“Nazuna turned into a fox..? She has more than one more tail…” Michiru nervously stated. She sounded scared.

  
  
  


“I’ll be there. Stay calm Michiru.” He heard a sound from Michiru that meant she would do as he said. He hung up, running towards where Michiru waited for him.

  
  
  


This couldn’t be a coincidence, Michiru’s friend was the mystical creature. Of course this would be how things would become. He was only glad Michiru hadn’t completely formed yet. 

  
  
  


That would be a headache for later. He jumped in from the window. Michiru looked up, she got up quickly. She ran towards him, he hugged her close.

  
  
  


“D-Dad!! I was so scared! I didn’t know what to do! Nazuna was there one moment and in the next she became a fox!!” Michiru cried.

  
  


Michiru was so glad her father was here. He would make everything alright! He always did! She never had to fear for anything as long as her Dad was there!

  
  


She watched as her father approached Nazuna. He smiled at her, “It’s alright. You’ve formed. That’s all.” He explained to Michiru’s best friend.

  
  


Michiru watched as Nazuna hopped around, she seemed more calm. Shirou signaled her to approach.

  
  
  


Michiru was happy to comply. She was glad her father was so great! He can right any wrongs! He was the best Dad in the world!

  
  
  


“Hey Nazuna! I’m so sorry i panicked..” Michiru crouched down, Nazuna was a a small fox. Maybe when she grew up she would be bigger?

  
  


Shirou watched as his daughter pet the fox. Shirou sighed, now that Nazuna had formed, he knew Michiru would soon as well. He’ll have to call the Mayor. And add countermeasures. 

  
  
  


He knew that as long as he lived he would make sure Michiru would live the best life. He won’t let her live in fear or unhappiness. 

  
  
  


“Dad!” Michiru called out in surprise. Shirou glanced towards her to see Nazuna back to normal. He smiled, crouching down beside both of them.

  
  
  


It’s time he explained what was happening. He was quite annoying to Nazuna's parents. He was glad he had them arrested. He wouldn’t trust them to help her when she formed.

  
  
  


“You have formed. Forming is when a supernatural creature is able to go from human, to their true selves. 

  
  
  


For example, a vampire can only form when they have the first taste of blood. As a werewolf does in a full moon. But they can only form once they hit a certain age.

  
  
  


Since you have formed you will be able to use the abilities your type of species are known especially for.

You will also find your senses will change to become stronger. Since you are a fox you won’t cause any harm to anyone when you first form. Some creatures are able to be calm and tranquil in their first moments. 

  
  
  


Others are a danger to themselves and others.” Michiru raised her hand.

  
  
  


“What about you?” She asked. Nazuna nodded, She was also curious to know about Shirou. He was someone she considered to be a cool person. It would be interesting to learn more.

  
  
  


“My first moments? Not much different from now.” He looked at them thoughtfully. Michiru giggled at the thought.

  
  
  


“Grumpy and sweet?” She teased happily. She loved him some much! She hugged him again. 

  
  
  


“I suppose that too.” He smiled at his daughter. Whenever she was happy it would infect him as well. He found memories with her always brought him back up as well.

  
  
  


“How do you know what species you’ll be?” Nazuna asked. She wanted to know how they could make sure the more bloodlust of species didn’t go rabid in their first moments.

  
  
  


Shirou sighed, “ Everyone’s species type is in the main computer. It’s only accessed by a certain group. They make sure nobody goes out of control.

  
  
  


It’s for the safety of everyone. Of course this group harms nobody. So people can rest easily.

  
  
  


Of course people who go out of their way to figure out what species they are, are given such information.

  
  
  


In that case, when they are close to forming, they call in so they are safe when it happens.

  
  
  


The classes you go to help you with your abilities, right?” Michiru and Nazuna nod. 

  
  
  


Their teachers help them with everything they’ll need for the future. They found school a lot better than how they heard human school was like. 

  
  
  


Michiru was glad there wasn’t ‘math’, whatever that was. She liked her classes. But she also knew that once something happened the kids would be removed from the class for something more advanced.

  
  
  


“When someone forms, they are taught how to use and control their abilities. How to shift into and out of their form. There are many things each species needs, and none have the same needs.” Shirou continued his explanation.

  
  
  


Michiru smiled, “Ok! But does that mean i can’t be in the same class as Nazuna?” She frowned at the idea. She really liked Nazuna.

  
  
  


“Nazuna can’t be taught by any of the teachers. She’s a rare species. Which means until we can find her a teacher, she can be in the same class as you.” Shirou ruffled Michiru’s hair.

Michiru cheered happily, she could stay with Nazuna for a little longer! Of course by the time Nazuna gets a teacher, She’d have also formed! She couldn’t wait!

  
  
  


“Dad! Can we go out for ice cream?” Michiru begged. Shirou sighed, he was glad he was more experienced now with her.

  
  
  


“Alright. I have to make a call first. I won’t be long. You two change into proper clothes.” He watched as the two ran off to do as told.

  
  
  


He gave his report on his mission and what he heard as well as his finding out Nazuna was said to be a mythical creature. The Mayor didn’t seem surprised though. He wouldn’t balme her, he wouldn’t be either.

  
  
  


His life was unusual. He was an immortal who had a child witch who’s best friend was a fox. That was as weird as it can get.

  
  
  


He walked towards the front door where both of them quickly put their hands behind their backs. They must have done something again.

  
  
  


From the way things look Michiru had been trying to tie their shoes laces and then Nazuna had tried to help her, but instead they ripped the shoelaces out.

  
  


He held out his hand, they handed them to him. He put the laces back in and tied the shoes. Seriously, it’s not that hard to tie shoes.

  
  


He got up, and opened the door, he looked down at the two fondly. He was glad to have them. They brought light to his otherwise bleak life. 

“Alright, let’s get some ice cream you little monsters.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michiru: I can't tie my laces!
> 
> Nazuna: here i'll help
> 
> Michiru: i don't think you're supposed to do it like that..
> 
> Nazuna: Are you sure..?
> 
> Michiru: I don't know..
> 
> Nazuna & Michiru: *Pulls the laces out completely* Uh oh..
> 
> Shirou: you didn't...
> 
> Michiru: Sorry..
> 
> Shirou: It's fine. I'll just have to teach you how later.
> 
> Nazuna: then...?
> 
> Michiru: ..that means..?
> 
> Shirou: Let's get some ice cream you gremlins


	7. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of when Nazuna first became friends with Michiru.

Michiru sat in class, she was excited. Today was her second day at school, and things would be better than the first. She would make the pretty girl her friend!

  
  


Oh! The pretty girl’s next to her! She should say something! But before she even had the chance the teacher spoke.

  
  
  


Michiru felt disappointed. She’ll have to wait later now till she can talk to her. She learned from her Dad not to talk when the teacher was. 

  
  
  


Her Dad would be so proud to see her now! She smiled as the teacher said things she couldn’t understand. That was fine though. This was preschool! She just had to ask her Dad when she came home!

Her Dad knew everything! She noticed the other kids in class were in groups. They all seemed stuck together. 

  
  
  


The teacher had to leave the room for some reason! Michiru turned to the pretty girl next to her.

  
  
  


“I’m Michiru! Nice ta meeta! Whatcha name?” Michiru grinned at the pretty girl next to her. The pretty girl looked surprised.

  
  
  


Maybe this was the first time someone spoke to her!? How awful! Maybe she could be friends with her then!

  
  
  


“Um..i’m Nazuna.” The pretty girl finally answered. Michiru noticed the other kids looking at them.

  
  
  


They wanted to talk to her now? Too bad! It’s too late now! They should have done so sooner! Michiru won’t let them talk to her now!

  
  
  


“Let’s be friends!” Michiru grinned at Nazuna. Nazuna was a really pretty person! Having her as Michiru’s best friend would be amazing!

  
  
  


“Really? You want to be my friend?” Nazuna asked, her eyes widened. Michiru nodded, in which Nazuna smiled.

  
  


She had almost given up yesterday when nobody had wanted to be her friend. But she had given herself a little hope today!

  
  
  


Nazuna wasn’t sure what caused this girl to talk to, but she was glad. She would be embarrassed if she admitted it, but she felt this meeting was fate.

Nazuna was curious as to why she didn’t grow discouraged by the other kids. She knew how they avoided her. They sat far away. Whispering about her.

  
  
  


An orphan. She had no parents. The kids considered her as a weirdo. She wanted to hide from their cruel gazes. But Michiru?

  
  
  


She was a sweet kid. She approached her without fear. Spoke to her. She had a cute way of speaking.

  
  
  


Speaking must still be difficult for her. She would be hearing that cute way of talking for a while. But should she be her friend?

  
  
  


She glanced at the other kids, then looked at Michiru. Who cared about what the other kids thought. 

  
  
  


“Sure! Let’s be friends, Michiru.” Nazuna smiled. Michiru couldn’t help but think how pretty she looked when she smiled.

  
  
  


Michiru looked at the kids, they didn’t have good eyes. What was it Dad said to do when people gave those eyes?

  
  
  


Michiru stood on her desk, she took a deep breath and with all the power she had she let it out.

  
  
  


“From today on Nazuna will be my only friend in this class! You’re not allowed to talk to me or Nazuna!” Michiru announced. The kids looked surprised.

  
  
  


Nazuna smiled, pink tints on her cheek. Michiru hopped down from the desk. The teacher came back into the classroom to announce that it was time for recess.

  
  
  


“Let’s go together.” Michiru whispered to her new friend. Nazuna nodded, this girl fascinated her. She seemed pretty self confident.

  
  
  


Hanging out with her would be good. Yeah, she’ll be friends with her for as long as possible!

  
  
  


As the two played Shirou was somewhere close by. He had just finished his job requested of him by the Mayor.

  
  
  


He looked at the school Michiru was at. She should be in there somewhere. He heard children laughing, he peeked inside the gate.

  
  
  


Kids were laughing, playing around outside the school. Shirou spotted Michiru playing with another child. She must be the girl she told him about yesterday.

  
  
  


Good. If the school brought her sadness he would find the one at cause. He wouldn’t let them get away with it.

  
  
  


“Oh. It’s you. Your kid's here?” Marie asked. She had just come from her school. She was in uniform. Of course she skipped.

  
  
  


Classes were a bummer. She hated them all. Not like she would need them for her future. She was fine, thank you very much.

  
  
  


She had been walking by when she noticed her favorite customer. He was looking at the kids playing around in their school playground.

  
  
  


“Yes. The one with brown hair.” Shirou pointed out a kid. She was playing with another one. Seemed happy.

  
  
  


“Huh. I thought I wasn't allowed to look at her.” Marie whispered. Shirou looked at her, he seemed to have heard. Well, crap.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. I trust you. I just don’t want you to talk to her. Not yet at least.” Shirou sighed, looking back at Michiru.

  
  
  


Marie was surprised to say the least. He hadn’t commented on her outfit. She had skipped school. He wasn’t scolding or anything!

  
  
  


All adults scolded her. They thought she was too dumb to make her own decision. But this guy was different.

  
  
  


He asked her for help. He treated her equally. Spoke to her as though she was an adult. 

  
  
  


She thought back to their first meeting. He had offered her money when he wanted her help.

  
  


She remembered going back home confused. Why would this guy pay her just to get clothes for a kid.

  
  
  


Meeting him made her more sure of her future though. She knew what she wanted to do. Made her kind of grateful to him.

  
  
  


She was touched too, he seemed to trust her the more she helped him. He seemed to trust her even the first time they met.

  
  
  


Why? He gave her the benefit of the doubt. She could have tricked him! Took his money for a job done badly.

  
  
  


She sighed, “You probably shouldn’t hang around out here. She’ll notice you.” Marie offered.

  
  
  


Shirou nodded, she was right. Like always. She seemed to have a knack for this. He didn’t think he would have been able to last as long as a father if it hadn’t been for her.

  
  
  


Before he walked away he looked one last time at his daughter. She seemed to have made a friend. He hoped she followed his advice. 

  
  


“Actually i need your advice for something..” Shirou said to Marie as they left. Marie smiled, what a weirdo. But maybe that’s why she helped him.

  
  


It was endearing to see a parent try so hard for their child. She led him off towards the direction where he could get what he needed.

  
  
  


Nazuna noticed a man with silver hair with a girl. They looked like friends. The girl laughed at something the man said, causing him to frown. Or was it a pout?

  
  
  


“Something wrong Nazuna?” Michiru asked curiously. She noticed her friend staring off into the distance. 

  
  
  


“It’s nothing. Oh, recess is over.” Nazuna pointed out. Michiru grabbed Nazuna’s hand and led her back into the classroom.

  
  
  


Michiru saw all the kids turn to them at once when they entered. What dummies. If they had wanted to be friends they should have done so before.

  
  
  


She sat down beside Nazuna smiling, she made friends with the most prettiest person in class. Everyone else was jealous! 

  
  
  


Nazuna sighed, glad Michiru was happy. The other kids looked at her weirdly. Maybe she should make them stop staring. She saw her caretakers hit someone. That might work.

  
  


“Should we hit them?” Nazuna asked her new friend. She trusted Michiru. She watched Michiru think deeply about it.

  
  
  


“No. Hitting others is makin’ conflict. And conflict leads to more conflict. It’s best we just use words. So, unless they start it, we can’t fight. 

  
  
  


And when we have to fight, it’s only in self defense. Hurting others is bad. Only leads to people having negative emotions.” Michiru explained.

  
  


Nazuna smiled, Michiru was kind of wise, she wondered where she learned that from. Michiru looked at the clock, pouting.

  
  
  


“Where’d you learn that from?” Nazuna whispered. Michiru kicked her feet under the desk. She seemed to be thinking about something.

  
  
  


“My Dad. He’s the smartest, coolest, best Dad ever! He’s also a superhero! He saves people’s lives!” Michiru shouted cheerfully.

  
  


The teacher smiled warmly at Michiru, she adored the small child. Melissa told her all about that young one. 

  
  
  


“He can’t really be a superhero!” one of the students frowned. Her Dad must just seem like a superhero or something.

  
  
  


“Nah. He really is. He always fights all kinds of trouble! He’s keeping the city safe dor everyone! He really is the best Dad ever!” Michiru smirked victoriously.

  
  
  


Nazuna didn’t have a father, but she wondered what one would be like. Perhaps she could meet Michiru’s smart, cool, nice, Dad. 

  
  
  


“Wanna come to my house after school?” Michiru asked. Nazuna stared shocked, she’ll let her visit on day one?! What a sweet girl she became friends with!

  
  
  


“Sure! I don’t have to be picked up by them today then!” It was kind of a win-win. The one who picked her up yesterday grumbles a lot and is rude. 

  
  


Michiru walked out of the classroom. Class was now over. She sat on a swing, waiting for her Dad. He’ll come. Maybe he has to fight evil though.

  
  
  


“It might take a while, but he’ll come. He might have forgotten what time he has to pick me up. If he’s late Melissa will come.” Michiru told Nazuna.

  
  


A silver haired man, maybe the same one she saw earlier, opened the gate. He looked around. When he saw Michiru he smiled softly.

  
  
  


“Dad!” Michiru ran towards him happily, hugging him. She had missed him so much. Is this what school was like? If she missed him on her first two days, imagine the rest of the year!

  
  
  


Shirou was glad Michiru seemed okay. He had missed her a bit. Maybe more than a bit. He looked at the girl Michiru had been playing with earlier. She looked like she wasn’t cared for too well.

  
  
  


“You noticed too Dad? She looks hungry.” Michiru whispered. Shirou nodded, he’d noticed. 

  
  
  


“Dad! This is Nazuna! She’s my friend!” Michiru smiled brightly at him. Shirou nodded, trying to seem interested as he inspected her carefully.

  
  
  


“Nazuna, this is my Dad!” Michiru told her friend. Nazuna looked at Shirou. She seemed to be inspecting him as well. Good, she seemed perfect for his daughter.

  
  
  


She seemed like she would protect her. He could trust her into the house, as well as into his daughter's life. 

  
  
  


“Alright. Does this mean you’re bringing her over?” Shirou asked. He already knew the answer, but asking it was proper.

  
  
  


Michiru nodded, grabbing Nazuna’s hand. Shirou smiled, Michiru was a sweet kid. He was glad she was his daughter.

  
  
  


“Let’s go then.” He brought them to where they lived. Michiru was talking to Nazuna on what to do before entering the house.

  
  
  


Shirou opened the door carefully. Melissa wasn’t sick, she just had some business to do today. She will be at the school tomorrow. She taught kids, and seemed to enjoy it alot too.

  
  
  


“You got pudding!?” Michiru shouted in surprise. Three cups of pudding sat on the table. She hugged Shirou. 

  
  
  


Kuro flew onto Nazuna, who’s eyes seemed to blow out of their head in shock. Michiru handed her some pudding.

  
  
  


“That’s Kuro! Shirou’s friend bird! We don’t call him a pet. Kuro’s an equal! Except..he might poop if you let him stay for too long!” Michiru teased.

  
  


Shirou called Kuro, who flew over to him. Nazuna looked relieved once he left. Michiru laughed, finding it funny. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, Dad!” Michiru smiled at Shirou who nodded back at her. Nazuna watched the two eat their pudding.

  
  
  


It seemed nice, being here with them. Michiru and her Dad. It felt warm. She wondered if this was what it felt to belong. 

  
  
  


She took a bite of the pudding. It was sweet. She smiled, maybe this was fate. If it was, she was glad. Michiru was the best thing that would ever happen to her.

  
  
  


“Come on Nazuna! Eat more of it!” Michiru called out to her. Nazuna laughed, taking another bite.

  
  
  


“Alright! Alright!’ Nazuna rolled her eyes, happy to be where she was. Maybe it could be like this forever.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazuna: I'll take good care of her, Sir!
> 
> Shirou: You better.
> 
> Nazuna: I'll make sure of it!
> 
> Shirou: But there's something more important
> 
> Nazuna: What is it??
> 
> Shirou: Take care of yourself too
> 
> Nazuna: O-okay!
> 
> Michiru: See told you Dad was the best!
> 
> Nazuna: Oh. Can he be my Dad too?
> 
> Michiru: OOh! Dad! Can you be Nazuna's Dad too?
> 
> Shirou: What!? You're too young for this!
> 
> Michiru: What?
> 
> Shirou: Nothing. Nazuna's always welcome here though.
> 
> Michiru: YAY!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! But here it is!

Shirou had spoken to the Mayor. He had asked for advice on what to do when Michiru formed. And she will. He knew it would be troublesome when she did. 

  
  


But it would be alright. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her. He was the one who was responsible for her. He’d make sure she stayed safe.

  
  
  


He had told Melissa to call him if Michiru showed even the smallest sign of forming. He couldn’t let her form with people around. He had no idea how a witch formed.

  
  
  


She could be vulnerable for all he knew. So he had made plans to make sure she would be okay.

  
  
  


“What’s got you down?” Marie asked. Shirou turned to see Marie playing with a claw game.

  
  
  


“Nothing to concern yourself over.” He sighed, turning back to look at the distance. The city was peaceful today.

  
  
  


Usually that just meant the chaos was quiet, and worse than usual. He watched as people walked around, living their day to day lives.

  
  
  


“How was it like when you formed?” He asked Marie. Marie paused. She was surprised he had asked her such a question. She held out a hand for quarters.

  
  
  


Shirou dropped in a handful. She put them into the slot and continued the claw game. She was thinking as she did so. Shirou always had a reason for his questions.

  
  
  


“When i first formed, huh? For me it started off painful, then I quickly got used to it. Was like getting a shot. A little pain, then boom! Gone. It was tough controlling myself then. I didn’t crave things. Just couldn’t move well. It was as though I went into a different body.” Marie frowned, as she failed to get the prize she wanted. 

  
  
  


“The classes were no help. Actually, being around you was really helpful. You have this healing factor. Those around you feel calm, and stuff. It’s one of the reasons I started to help you. Later I came just because you were chill.” She scowled as it dropped. She had finally got it up! And it had fallen!

  
  
  


Shirou put in a few quarters, then tried his hand at it himself. Marie leaned against the wall, watching him.

  
  
  


“Does that mean I have to keep them near me forever? Or do I just need to be around them at least some time a few days?” Shirou asked curiously.

  
  
  


“That’ll work. They don’t have to be too close. So it’ll be fine.” Marie smirked. She watched as Shirou dropped the prize into the prize slot.

  
  
  


Shirou stepped back, letting Marie take the prize. Marie gave him a thumbs up. She was impressed. He was pretty good at these things.

  
  
  


“I see.” Shirou muttered to himself thoughtfully. Marie put in the remaining coins into a candy machine. She stuffed them into a bag. She plopped one into her mouth.

  
  
  


“But you were asking about first forming. They haven’t formed yet, huh? I would recommend not stressing them. They’re already going through much. Causing them worry would make it worse. I recommend them being alone with people they can trust when it happens.” Marie offered a candy to Shirou. He shook his head, politely refusing.

  
  
  


“I see, that would make sense.” Shirou hummed. Marie frowned as she stared at the blue candies. She hated that flavor.

  
  


Shirou rolled his eyes as she scowled at them. He held out his hand. She dropped them in it. He hated them, he didn’t see the use of throwing them away. Marie smirked, happy to only have flavors she liked.

  
  
  


“Her friend just formed, is it alright for them to be together when she forms?” He asked. Marie ate at the cotton candy she got from the booth they passed.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. If they’re not the same species, it’ll be okay. And I'm guessing they’re not. So, it’s fine.” Marie hummed, the cotton candy had a nice taste. She offered a piece to Shirou, who reluctantly ate it.

  
  
  


Shirou’s eyes widened. It seems he liked it. Marie chuckled, one wouldn’t guess this guy liked sweets from looking at him.

  
  
  


“Thank you, Marie.” Marie waved off the thanks. He helped her with her crane game. She paused, maybe he could help her with something.

  
  
  


“I got a conference coming up. Go to it for me.” She smiled. Shirou nodded, he had been doing favors for her for a while. He didn’t mind. None of them were ever bad. 

  
  
  


“My parents don’t care much for me, so they never are home. And that means they don’t go to the conferences.” Marie explained. She felt defensive. She must think he’s judging her.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me.” Shirou stopped her before she could say more. She regarded him coolly. She smiled, he really was a weird guy.

  
  
  


“Seems it’s time for your baby to come back from school. Hey, good luck with the forming thing. Call me if you ever need help.” Marie walked off into the alleyway leaving Shirou alone.

  
  
  


Shirou stepped into his apartment room, thinking about all Marie had told him. It would be a good idea to deal with Michiru’s foming as carefully as possible.

  
  


“Shirou.” Melissa was talking in a serious voice. She gave him a look. He nodded, so it’s happening today. He hadn’t expected that.

  
  
  


“Mr Oogami! Michiru hasn’t been looking well for a while! Is she alright?” Nazuna asked him. She was worried about her friend.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. She’s just going through what you did. She’s forming.” He explained. Nazuna nodded in understanding.

  
  
  


“Hey, Dad!” Michiru hugged him tightly. She hadn’t run to him, just walked. She must be tired. He heard when witches formed, they took energy from all the elements. He heard it was tiring since it was a sudden change they weren’t used to.

  
  
  


“She made the tables float.” Nazuna informed him. From the look she gave him it was chaotic. He supposed he expected that.

  
  
  


Forming for witches must be like a human falling into the magic pool. It’s immediate, uncontrollable and chaotic.

  
  
  


“She’ll be fine now.” He told Nazuna. She nodded, she trusted that was true. After all, Shirou always made things okay.

“Dad. Does this mean I formed?” Michiru asked. She remembered how Nazuna had been like when she formed.

  
  
  


“Yes. That’s right. But it’s nothing too big. But you’ll feel yourself changing. You may feel different, but you won’t really change.” He reassured her.

  
  


“Okay!” Michiru smiled. She trusted her Dad. He was a superhero. He always tried his best. Even for complete strangers.

  
  
  


He helped Nazuna too. So he’ll be there to help her. And Nazuna hadn’t changed much, so she won’t either!

  
  


“Michiru! Let’s play a game!” Nazuna suggested. Michiru thought for a moment, what should they play?

  
  
  


“Mario Cart 8 Deluxe! Dad! Play with us!” Michiru begged. Shirou couldn’t tell her no. He nodded, Michiru set up the Nintendo Switch and put the game in.

  
  
  


She handed a controller to Nazuna and Shirou. They took them. She entered the game. Michiru chose Tanuki Mario. She has no idea why, it just seemed familiar to her.

  
  


Nazuna explained the controls to Shirou. Nazuna chose cat peach. She always chose the Peaches. She loved her.

  
  


Michiru giggled when she saw who Shirou chose. Nazuna smiled, Michiru’s Dad was a great guy.

  
  


“You chose toadstool?” Michiru asked. Shirou nodded, he chose the motorcycle, and himself a glyder.

  
  
  


“Toadstool is the superior Mario character. Not counting the princesses.” Shirou nodded to Nazuna, who covered her mouth to hold back a laugh.

  
  
  


Michiru felt a numb aching, but ignored it. She was here with her best friend and Dad. All would be alright!

  
  
  


They started the game. Nazuna noticed herself float off the ground a bit, she glanced at Shirou.

  
  
  


He didn’t seem worried, so it must be alright. She worried how things would be without Shirou. She thought back to when they were in class.

  
  


The room was wobbling, the desks floated, the chairs danced. It was chaotic. It was best to be here with Shirou.

  
  
  


“No!!!! Dad won! But I thought I could win! You never played this game before!!” Michiru whined when she came in second place. 

  
  


Nazuna hadn’t been paying attention, so she got 3rd place. She watched Shirou raise an eyebrow.

  
  
  


“I guess i’m just the King of games then.” Shirou bragged mockingly. Michiru pouted, demanding a rematch. Shirou accepted.

  
  


Nazuna watched as the two tried hard to move around the obstacle course. She threw some green turtles their way. No fun if winning was easy,right?

  
  
  


“Nazuna! Dad’s cheating! There’s no way he could win so easily! He’s just a noob!” Michiru cried in frustration.

  
  
  


“Oh? But this noob is beating you. So what does that make you?” He teased. Michiru snorted, she laughed.

  
  
  


“Guess you’re right. Don’t worry Dad, i’ll go hard now!” Michiru grinned. Nazuna giggled, Michiru could be so headstrong at times. It was cute.

  
  
  


“Right, Michiru. I got you a present. It’s in your room.” Shirou told Michiru. Michiru pumped a fist, she ran into her room.

  
  
  


“She’s going to be causing sudden unusual things to happen a lot. I’m trusting you to look after her. She’ll need someone, and who better than her friend? She’s a special being that isn’t either Supernatural or Human.” Shirou told Nazuna quietly.

  
  


Nazuna understood, Michiru’s father was trusting her to look after his child. She felt honored. She didn’t know he considered her someone he thought Michiru would be safe with.

  
  


“If anything unusual happens, i’m hoping you’ll contact me. But if possible, i’d like you to see if you can handle it yourself first. You're a strong girl. I’m sure you could.” Nazuna felt pride well up inside her.

  
  


“Um..May i ask? What is..Michiru exactly?” Nazuna asked hesitantly. Shirou smiled, and pet Kuroo, who had flown to him. 

  
  


“She’s a witch. The perfect daughter for me, don’t you think?” He had a fond look on his face. He must really love Michiru.

  
  
  


Nazuna was an unusual creature herself. She was one who had people hate the idea of her existing. But here Shirou and Michiru were. Both caring for her.

  
  
  


Michiru being a witch? That was surprising. Shirou must have saved her from her old fate. He helped her. 

  
  
  


“She’s my best friend! She’s perfect the way she is.” Shirou nodded in agreement to Nazuna’s words.

  
  
  


“Dad! Oh my god! You actually bought it for me!!” Michiru pounced on Shirou hugging him. She got her energy back.

  
  
  


Shirou chuckled, hugging her back. She was going to go through some hard things, but he’ll never let her be sad for too long.

  
  
  


Life may be cruel, but one is able to break out of their fate. And he won’t let Michiru go through anything bad.

  
  
  


“So, Dad! What am i?” Michiru asked curiously. Shirou thought for a moment. Kuroo flew onto Michiru’s head.

  
  
  


“Ack! Kuroo! Claws! Claws! Ow! My head!!” Michiru tried to get Kuroo off but failed. Nazuna laughed, finding it hilarious.

  
  


“You’re a witch.” Shirou decided to tell her the truth. Michiru paused, thinking about something.

  
  
  


“Cool! Can I do magic then?” She asked. Kuroo moved his claws off her head. He sat on her head comfortably.

  
  
  


“Maybe when you’re older.” Shirou laughed when Michiru crossed her arms in disappointment.

  
  
  


Michiru ran to Nazuna telling her things a witch can do that she heard of in books. Shirou chuckled, watching his daughter look so happy. Kuroo pooped on her shoulder, flying away.

  
  
  


Michiru groaned, Kuroo always did that to her. What did she do to be so hated?! She glanced at her Dad, he was happy. Good! She’ll never let him be sad!

  
  


Nazuna ran off to get something for Michiru so she could get the poop off. Shirou pet Kurro, who had flown to his usual perch. What a day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher: So..you're here for Marie?
> 
> Shirou: Yes. For her conference.
> 
> Teacher: I see...(He seems suspicious)
> 
> Marie: Oh! Shirou! you came!
> 
> Shirou: I promised.
> 
> Teacher: Oh. Sorry for not believing you, sir.
> 
> Shirou: It's no problem. Now, why am i here?
> 
> Teacher: Marie has been skipping classes..
> 
> Shirou: So?
> 
> Teacher: Well, we wanted you to-
> 
> Shirou: I'm busy. Don't waste my time. Just be out with it.
> 
> Teacher: S-sorry! 
> 
> Marie: We should go.
> 
> Shirou: Right.
> 
> ((After they leave))
> 
> Marie: Wow, nice acting. You scared that teacher
> 
> Shirou: I'm a natural
> 
> Marie: A natural, sure. Thanks though.
> 
> Shirou: It's no problem. You're a friend.
> 
> Marie: A friend huh.
> 
> Shirou: One thing though, why did you want me to come?
> 
> Marie: They keep annoying me. this'll stop them!
> 
> Shirou: I see. 
> 
> Marie:Anyways, congrats on your daughter finally forming.
> 
> Shirou: Thank you.
> 
> Marie: No problem!


	9. Chapter 9! Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. This is the summer special part 1.

Shirou Oogami, father of Michiru Oogami, was facing a challenge unlike any other. Things were at a standstill. If he didn’t decide soon, things would end. 

  
  


Perhaps ending would be good, you say? No. For it could only end badly. Shirou stared in concentration. This would decide everything.

  
  


What happened to cause this? Well it was earlier that same day…..

  
  


Shirou was lounging in his chair, relaxing. It was something he barely got to do. It was a luxury to be able to.

  
  


It was summer, which meant no school for Michiru. Michiru had Nazuna over. They were playing around. Shirou was fine with it, they didn’t seem to be causing any trouble.

  
  


Except, it was the third month into summer, where things began. Shirou was reading the newspaper, laying back. Kuro nuzzled close on Shirou’s shoulder.

  
  


The sun was out, greeting all. The clouds were on vacation, none were in sight. It could only be explained as a perfect day.

  
  


A tap on Shirou’s shoulder drew his attention. He set the newspaper down, and turned in the direction of Michiru.

  
  


“Dad. Can we go to the beach?” His daughter asked him, eyes wide and hopeful. Shirou blinked, the beach? Right, that was a typical summer thing.

  
  


Nazuna stood beside Michiru. What were they doing with their eyes? It was weird. Shirou shifted uncomfortably.

  
  


He heard from someone in the neighborhood, a mother with 2 kids, about this. She had invited him in for tea.

  
  


She explained that kids would try to make him say yes no matter what. That they would use all weapons in their arsenal.

  
  


Shirou gulped, they smelled any discomfort and honed in on it. It would be fine though. He was raising Michiru for a while now. He just needed to do this right. 

  
  


He folded the newspaper and set it on the table beside him. He took it slow. It would give him enough time to think.

  
  


He stopped, what if he made them cry? He had heard about what happened when children didn’t get what they wanted. They cried.

  
  


He wouldn’t be able to handle that. Michiru? Crying? It would break him. Then should he say yes?

  
  


But Michiru still hasn’t mastered her powers. It could be dangerous. But she’s been doing well with her training.

  
  


He had been training her at home. It was advised by the Mayor. Nobody else could train a witch after all.

  
  


And she’s been cooped up inside for days. Maybe the beach would be the perfect idea. But then again, there is the off chance that something bad could happen.

  
  


But he should trust in her. If he didn’t it could affect her growth. He frowned, deep in thought.

  
  


“Dad?” Michiru called out to him from deep inside his thoughts. She looked nervous. Nazuna was shifting beside her.

  
  


How long was he in thought now? He should just wing it. If he fails, he’ll remember for next time. If he succeeds, then he’ll get another Good Father point.

  
  


“Sure. But you’ll have to pack for it yourself. You’re old enough to do so yourself.”Michiru nodded happily, and ran off. Nazuna followed after.

  
  


He has this father thing in the bag. He was pretty good at this, if he had to say so himself. He pet Kuro, smiling with pride.

He didn’t make them cry. And he turned their frowns upside down. If there was an award for being a great father-!

  
  


Shirou frowned, he wouldn’t get it. He was bad at this. He wasn’t good at discipline. Or being strict. 

  
  


And he couldn’t help but give Michiru whatever made her happy. Yes, he could deny her at times, but who’s to say that’s a bad thing?

  
  


What if he wasn’t good at this whole Father thing? Was he failing? He sighed, getting up. He made his way downstairs. 

  
  


“Ah! Shirou-san!” Jem greeted him. While Michiru got along with Melissa, Shirou got along with Jem. 

  
  


At first it was small talks, but now they were at the point where they would sit down and watch a game together.

  
  


Shirou liked Jem, he was a great guy. And he was honest when he needed to be. Jem was a good guy.

  
  


Melissa and Jem were two very good people, and they fit well together. If that was what love was all about, he wouldn’t mind Michiru being in love.

  
  


She already was, but it wasn’t his place to tell her. She’ll find out soon. He’s glad it’s someone he knows, or he would not be happy.

  
  


But he knows them, so he also knows he can trust them together. They’re both good kids. So they’ll be great together.

  
  


“Jem…” Shirou started. He was hesitant about telling him. He doesn’t want to cause him any trouble.

  
  


“Take a seat.” Jem offered him a cup of tea. Shirou accepted it. Jem recognized that look on Shirou’s face. He needed to talk to someone.

  
  
  


“Am I a good Dad!?” He blurted out suddenly. He didn’t want to hesitate too long, or he’d never say it.

  
  


Jem looked at him, he considered all he saw. He hummed to himself in thought. Shirou seemed like a good Dad. But the point is, why is he asking?

  
  


Perhaps he’s having doubts? Then maybe his job is to show him he has nothing to be worried about.

  
  


Jem smiled at Shirou. Shirou let his breath out, he felt more at ease. He smiled back. Jem set down his cup of tea.

  
  


“Shirou, you’re a great Dad. What you do with Michiru? It’s special. Many could only hope to make their child quiet as happy. You’re Great as you are. Don’t worry.” Jem reassured him.

  
  


“Thank you.” Shirou bowed his head to Jem. He felt the words calm him down. If he was doing fine, good. He hasn’t failed yet. He has more time.

  
  


“Shirou, dear. Michiru’s done packing!” Melissa peeked into the room. Shirou stood up, thanked Jem for the tea, and left.

  
  


“Dad!” Michiru smiled brightly, hopping from toe to toe. Shirou smiled, he crouched down, patted her on the head, and opened the door.

  
  


Did the part where he had to answer the question already pass? No, it hasn’t. For something much much bigger, will come his way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (When Nazuna and Michiru get together)
> 
> Michiru: Dad don't freak out, but i'm dating someone.
> 
> Shirou: Nazuna, right?
> 
> Michiru: It's N-! h-how'd you know?
> 
> Shirou: It was obvious. You liked her since you were a wee kid,
> 
> Michiru: It-it couldn't have been for that long! You're just exaggerating!
> 
> Shirou: I'm pretty sure you liked her since you first brought her over to the house.
> 
> Michiru: That long!?
> 
> Shirou: Yes. Don't worry, she liked you just as long.
> 
> Michiru: Were we that obvious?
> 
> Shirou: Yes. Could you tell Nazuna something for me?
> 
> Michiru: What is it?
> 
> Shirou: Tell her the jaw of a wolf is strong enough to break a mans skull. 
> 
> Michiru: Dad!!!
> 
> Shirou: She better not hurt you!!!
> 
> Michiru: DAD! Good Night!
> 
> Shirou:...Good night.


End file.
